Animal
by Ashenfrost
Summary: Kendra Allen, sister of Barry Allen, has had a rough beginning. But what happens after the particle accelerator goes off? Let's just say Kendra and Barry's lives are changed forever. Eventual Harrison Wells X OC
1. Raccoons

"Honey, it's time for be- Kendra Allen! What do you think you're doing?!"

Nora Allen had caught her daughter with a box, that was squeaking at the 9 year old brunette.

Quickly, and abashedly, Kendra spun to face her mother.

"I found them on the side of the road mom! I didn't want them to get hurt.

Nora Allen walked over to the card board box to find the masked eyes of 5 baby raccoons starting back at her. She couldn't help but let out a small squeal of panic at the vermin that were in her house.

Henry had by now heard the commotion and had come upstairs to see the box of raccoons. Trying to be as serious as possible, he crouched down to his daughter. Unfortunately, couldn't keep his serious demeanor and started chuckling.

"Dear, what have you brought home for us today?" Henry said through laughter.

"Dad, I found them on the side of the road and I just wanted to make sure that they were okay, I promise I won't keep them, I just want to take care of them and then I'll bring them to show and tell-" laughter cut the little girls explanation. By now her mom was laughing too.

"Sweet heart, I don't think raccoons are allowed in your school." Nora said kindly, now crouching down to her daughter.

"But Albert and Alvin Desmond got to bring their dog to class!" The little girl stubbornly crossed her arms and pouted.

"Dear, they are probably missing their mom and want to get back to her." Nora explained.

Henry stepped in as well, seeing his daughter deflate, knowing that she would have to let the raccoons go.

"Why don't we all take them where you found them tonight, and on the way home we can stop and pick up ice cream?"

"Can we make sure they find their mom at least?" Kendra said, tears threatened spill.

"Oh sweetie," Nora pulled her daughter close. She had gotten so lucky to have two amazing children who were just so innocent and genuinely kind. "Of course we can wait for the mom. I know if it was me, I would still be waiting there."

"I'm going to get Barry from his room and we are all going to go." Henry said.

Making sure that the box was closed, Kendra, Barry, Nora, and Henry, all walked out of their house and went back to the place where the littlest Allen had found the baby raccoons. As they got closer, they all realized that there was a larger raccoon pacing back and forth. As soon as a squeak was heard from the box, the raccoon stopped and stared at it.

"Is that the mom?" Barry asked.

"I think so." Henry answered, walking over to Kendra and helping her set down the box and open it.

After that was done, the Allen family moved away to see what would happen. As soon as they got a safe distance, the mom raccoon scurried over to the box, and one by one, pulled the babies out. When all five babies had made it out, they all walked away and out of site.

After watching the scene, Kendra's bright green eyes looked up at Nora "Mom, would you wait there for us just like that mom did?"

Smiling her mom responded, "I would do anything to make sure my babies are safe."

Approving of that answer, Kendra looked at Barry, whose eye was exceptionally bruised, and smiled.

"Want to race?" She asked.

Not saying anything, Barry took off, and Kendra started chasing and yelling behind him.

"That's not fair! You have to count to three!"

Henry and Nora chuckled as they walked back home.

-That night-

There were screams, Barry was yelling, Kendra was sobbing, their dad was trying to figure out what to do. Their mom was trapped in a vortex of light, red and yellow, never ending lightening.

The two children were whisked out of the room at extreme speed. Only seeing the red of an outfit before it was gone just as fast. Barry tried to get back into the house while Kendra was crying for help in the dark street.

Barry yelled, as well as Henry. But what no one else saw, was a yellow man standing behind Kendra.

"You'll understand in time, my beautiful Kendra Allen."

As soon as the little girl whipped her head back the man was gone, and the Allen household, had fallen apart.


	2. Wolves

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, this has been on m mind after trying to find some stories and I guess... none of them really fit what I was looking for. So here is my brain child. Let me know what you think! -Ashenfrost**

"Today is the big day!" Barry exclaimed through the phone.

Kendra smiled, of course she knew; today was the day that S.T.A.R. Labs was turning on their particle accelerator. Barry had basically been fan-girling over this since it was just a concept quite a few years ago; and she had to admit, she had become excited too after reading Harrison Wells' books and theories. While she wasn't a molecular scientist, she did still find all of his works fascinating.

"I know! I'm so bummed I can't make it. I'll have to watch it on my phone or something." Kendra responded sighing.

"What? Why can't you go? Iris and I made a big deal out of it." Barry asked disappointed, "We were even going to get ice cream afterwards."

That was surprising to Kendra, "Iris wants to go to this?" Iris usually thought that the Allen siblings were speaking a different language when it came to their love of science.

"I think it's more of a requirement for her dissertation or something, now stop avoiding the question. Why aren't you coming?" Barry demanded, "You promised."

"I know Barry, I'm so sorry, you know how much I want to go. But one of the female wolves is due to give birth within the next 24 hours and I don't trust who they put on my team."

"Is it that one guy who likes to show off? Massive calves?"

"I knew I wasn't the only one who thought they looked huge. But yeah, it's Shane." Kendra confirmed.

"Okay well..." Barry cut off, "Dang it! Apparently there was a shooting and I'm running late, I got to go, bye!" Barry hung up and left Kendra on the other line.

One day he was going to get fired for always running late... sighing, Kendra finished clipping on her walkie talkie, and stepped out of the staff locker room, into the Central City Zoo.

"Morning team." She called through the walkie.

"Boss!"

"Hey!"

"Uh oh, time to be serious boys" Kendra's team called back out to her.

"Yeah yeah Adam," she laughed, "Let's get an update on the wilderness section, how's mama wolf looking?"

"We put her in the whelping box last night just like you said. She's not a huge fan of it but she has started nesting." The voice of her co-worker, Rachel called out.

"Good, keep monitoring her, keep me posted on any temperature changes." Kendra directed.

"Or just call me," A male voice called out over the wallow talkie. "Don't forget I'm assigned to her as well."

Aggravated, Kendra clutched the walkie talkie harder, "Shane, you will do good to remember, I am the lead supervisor over this section, and especially when it comes to birthing hour you are to do exactly as told. Do you understand?"

There was a few seconds of silence before a yes ma'am came through.

"Great, Adam, how are the eagles this morning?"

"Both doing great boss, we should be getting the third one from Alaska today."

"Good, I'll leave you to it to get the new one all set up." Kendra said.

She ran through her morning routine of check ins, walking around and making sure herself, that her section was ready. After all of her team had checked the area, they met together near the bear exhibit to have a briefing.

"So we shouldn't be expecting too many people today, since practically the whole city will be at S.T.A.R. Labs, but let's make sure that we are still keeping our area an animals clean and happy. Remember, if we can do that, I have to by pizza for all you knuckle heads at the end of the month." Kendra informed.

A beep came over the walkie talkie before the owner of the zoo started speaking. "Allen, is your section clear?"

Shooing her team away she replied "We are ready for opening, boss."

And with that. Central city zoo was open, and Kendra was hard at work.

It had been four hours, and Kendra was making her rounds for feeding time. She was at the wolverines area, just getting finished with their lunch and cleaning up, when she got a text from Barry.

'It's starting!' The message read.

She smiled, she was so happy that Barry was able to go; and at least Iris was able to go with him.

Suddenly, a video popped up under the text. To which Kendra immediately clicked on it.

There stood Harrison Wells, one of the smartest men to have ever existed, smiling and getting ready to give his announcement.

"My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight... the future begins." The crowd started cheering. Doctor Wells waited to begin talking once more.

"The work my team and I do here will change our understanding of physics. It will help us bring about advancements in power and medicine. I want to live in that future. And I want you all to join me -"

Suddenly Barry was bumped and yelling started and the video ended. Panicking, Kendra tried calling her brother and Iris with no luck. Getting ready to call Joe, her walkie talkie went off.

"Kendra, Shane, Sitka is contracting." Rachel called out.

"Shit!" Kendra glanced at her phone before shoving it in her pocket and running to the wolf enclosure. If Shane got there first and decided to barge in the whelping room there could be huge complications. Kendra knew Iris would be on the phone with Joe, so as worried as she was, she had to shove that down and hurry to the expecting wolf.

Shane had gotten there just before Kendra did and one puppy was already out. As they stood behind the door, watching her through the window, Sitka was starting to contract once more. All they could do was sit and watch the female give birth, and give her as much space, as to not stress her out.

Two hours and thirty minutes later, the female wolf had delivered 8 pups, all seemingly healthy.

"Should we get their weight and genders?" Shane asked.

"Not at the moment, she's probably going to be super protective over those pups for a few days, and if we stress her out she could potentially kill them, so let's give her some space and we will come back later tonight." Kendra said.

Not saying anything, Shane just nodded his head and looked back through the window.

"I'm heading to the restroom. I'll be right back." Kendra said as she stepped away.

Checking her messages, she had a text from Barry saying that he was alright and that he would tell her what happened when she got home, Kendra cleaned up and went back to check on the wolves.

When she got there however, the door was cracked open, and Shane had stepped inside. Quickly, Kendra followed suit.

Sitka had her eyes locked on the approaching man, and with every step he took, the louder she started growling, and the more her hair raised.

"Shane" Kendra called out. "Get your ass back here now!"

Shane glanced at Kendra, before rolling his eyes and pulling out his phone to record what he was doing.

Unfortunately the next step he took was going to be his last one. Sitka lunged for Shane, only to grab a hold of Kendra's arm, her, having jumped in front of her co-worker.

As Shane fled the room, Kendra wrestled with the wolf to get her arm out of its mouth.

Suddenly, Kendra and Sitka were both sent flying by a hot, strong wave. The particle accelerator had exploded, the wounded girl went flying and the wolf flew into her, both colliding with the wall. Kendra smacked her head, and then, all went black.


	3. Pigeons

Kendra was not aware of the panicked voices voices of her co-workers around her. She wasn't aware of them lifting the injured wolf off of her. In fact, she wasn't aware of anything.

As she was rushed to the hospital in the ambulance, they struggled to get her stabilized. She had fractured her skull, her ribs had been broken from the impact of Sitka, and she was already losing so much blood from the several bites along her arm. When they got to the hospital, she was immediately rushed to the trauma care unit and was put into a medically induced coma in hopes of calming the swelling of the brain.

After being stabilized, Stitched up, poked prodded, and x-rayed; the doctors put her in the same recovery room as her brother, per Iris and Joe West's request. There they sat for four days, mourning the fact that they had lost two family members in one hellish night, both in a coma.

About a week later, when the swelling in Kendra's brain has decreased dramatically, they took her off of the I.V. that had induced her coma, and said that within a few hours she would wake up. But those hours had turned into days, and weeks, and soon... both Barry and Kendra had been in a coma for 2 months.

Barry had begun flatlining, and Kendra had remained neutral. Joe and Iris thought that they were going to lose both of them. Until doctor Harrison Wells came.

When he saw the now infamous doctor come towards him in the hospital, Joe almost couldn't control his anger. Rage spilled though his body from seeing the man who had caused him so much pain, here.

Joe stood up and looked down upon the once brilliant scientist who was now confined to a wheelchair.

"What the hell do you want?" Joe asked, practically bristling at the man.

Harrison took off his glasses and sighed tiredly. It was obvious that he had started growing accustomed to these sorts of greetings.

"Detective West, I know I have caused you a lot of trouble. I know that what I have done here has been unforgivable. But please, let me try to help these two." Wells pleaded, "S.T.A.R. Labs has a state of the art medical bay, and enough generators to where the power won't keep going out."

Joe eyed him with suspicion, trying to look for some flaw in Wells' plan. Iris however stood up from her chair and marched over to Harrison.

"You can help them?" Iris asked desperately.

Harrison's blue eyes stared back at Iris and nodded.

"We will work with them however long it takes." He promised.

"Then, yes! Please help them." Iris pleaded.

Harrison nodded and wheeled away to get everything settled with the hospital.

"Iris, are you sure about this?" Joe questioned, "He's the man who caused this."

She stared at the man in question who was talking to a nurse down the hallway.

"Then he is probably the only man who can fix it."

~~~~~~~~~~~ 9 months later ~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's been awake for days now." A male voice spoke out.

"Yes, but she suffered more trauma to the brain than he did. Not to mention blood loss." Said a female voice.

Kendra's body felt sore. But not sore from the bite like she thought she would. She felt bed sore.

"Guys, her eyes are starting to move" Barry's voice sounded.

Groaning, Kendra tried opening her eyes, but they just felt so heavy.

"Barry?" She barely whispered, voice cracking and dry.

"Kendra?!" She felt pressure on her hand.

Struggling again, she finally opened her eyes, but immediately shut them. It was so bright. She did this several more times, each time keeping them open for longer.

"Kendra, it's okay just take your time." Her brother's voice calmly told her.

Struggling a little more, she opened her eyes, which, after a minute, were finally able to focus on that brown mop of hair standing over her.

"Get her some water," the female voice said again. Suddenly, flash of red hair appeared in front of Kendra, then a bright light was flashing in her eyes.

"I'll get it!" Barry said.

"Cisco, let Doctor Wells know that Kendra is awake now." The woman said as she now was swabbing Kendra's mouth.

Barry was back with a water cup and handed it to his sister.

"Do you need help sitting up?" He asked kindly.

She shook her head, she was strong enough to lift her self. Stubbornly she forced herself to an upright position, and she could feel the bed behind her do the same.

"Drink up." The woman said.

Kendra didn't want to argue, she was so thirsty.

"Welcome back Miss Allen." A familiar voice called out.

As she faced forwards, she saw Harrison Wells, wheelchair bound, but smiling at her.

"Doctor Wells." She breathed out. She had always dreamed of meeting this man and talking to him about many theories, but not like this. Not in a hospital bed.

Speaking of which, as Kendra took in her surroundings, she noticed wherever she was didn't look very hospital-like at all.

Turning to Barry she asked "Where are we?"

He smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the nurse on her right.

"We are at S.T.A.R. Labs." She said, very unenthusiastically.

Kendra turned to her brother wide eyed to make sure this was true. Barry just smiled and nodded.

"How are you feeling today Miss Allen?" Doctor Wells asked politely.

"Nothing strange right?" The woman asked.

"Completely normal?" Barry also interrogated.

"Um..." this was so overwhelming for Kendra, "I think I feel normal. Just sore. How long was I out?" She turned to the nurse. Everyone in the room had gone silent, with solemn looks on their faces.

"Kendra..." Barry started, taking her hand in his, "We have both been in a coma for nine months."

Her heart stopped. Nine months?! She had been brain dead to the world for that long? Both of them were in a coma? What happened?

"Well, nine months and thirteen days for you" another male voice came from a Hispanic man walking towards her.

"Cisco, I don't think that's helping." Wells lectured.

"Sorry." Cisco apologized.

"Kendra, I know this is a lot to take in right now," Harrison said, "But let's run some tests on you and then we can get you up to speed in what has happened."

Kendra numbly nodded her head as she focused on nothing in particular. She was in shock, and for most of the exams the woman was doing on her, she was pretty much running on auto pilot.

"Looks like you are doing great Kendra," the woman smiled empathetically at her.

Kendra just nodded again. Still numb still trying to wrap her mind around the nine months of her life she had lost. She barely felt Barry put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, sis, let's go for a small walk." He said kindly.

Wells seemed to like this, "Yes, go for a brief walk Miss Allen, I know this must be a lot to take in. Some fresh air would be good."

Nodding once more, she put her hand on Barry's shoulder, and had him help her stand. It was surprisingly easier than she had thought, and as she looked down at her legs, her muscles hadn't atrophied at all... in fact, it looked as though her legs had gotten stronger; but she just attributed it to the technology at the labs.

As they walked to the exit doors, Kendra could help but notice Barry staring at her.

"Is there something wrong Barry?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, just making sure you are okay. Are you sure you are feeling okay?"

"This is all just so much to take in." She said quietly.

Barry nodded in understanding. And pushed open the doors to the outside world.

After an hour of Barry talking about how he was put into a coma, what happened with S.T.A.R. Labs, how Joe and Iris were doing, and who the people in the lab were; Barry and Kendra sat on a bench in the park quietly while the former took in this information.

As they sat in the park, a flock of pigeons was startled by a young boy chasing them. Kendra's vision focused in on the pigeon, and she couldn't hear any other noise from the city but the beating of the wings and scared 'coos' coming off the birds.

"Kendra?" Barry asked, he had his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Kendra shook it off and turned to look at her brother. Worry across his face.

"Are you sure? You zoned out there pretty hard. Maybe we should get you back to the labs." He tried.

That was the last thing she wanted right now, she just wanted some sense of normalcy.

"No, no, I'm okay I promise." She said, smiling encouragingly to her brother. "Can we just stay out here for a little longer? I want to feel as normal as possible before heading back."

Barry nodded. Both siblings got up from the bench and just walked around the other side of the park, but then the wind blew, and Kendra smelled fire, and smoke.

"Barry, do you smell that?" Kendra asked.

He looked at her confused, before he put a finger to his ear like he was listening to something.

He then looked at me apologetically. "I promise I will explain this when I get back."

Again, Kendra could feel her vision narrow in on Barry as, what looked like lightening, envelopes him, and he took off faster than her sight could keep up.

Kendra's heart began to race. That lightening, that was the same as the night when her mother died. Flashbacks we flowing through her mind as she remembered looking at her moms lifeless face, her dad being taken away, all the times Joe and her had an argument because he thought what they saw wasn't real.

It was all becoming way too much. Kendra was starting to panic. As she was looking around, her vision was hyper focused on everything that moved, she could hear everything including the breathing of a jogger across the street. She could smell everything that was in a cheese burger a man on an opposite bench.

Being overwhelmed with the thoughts, the smells, sounds, and sights, Kendra ran. She ran as far as she could, not really knowing where she was going, but she needed to escape.

What Kendra didn't realize, is that she was running 35 miles an hour, and she was picking up speed. But what Kendra did notice, because it would have been impossible not to, is that her body was changing. She quickly got out of sight and she started feeling her bones contorting. She was panicking more which made it feel like whatever was happening to her was picking up speed. Fur was growing from her, the same color as her auburn hair. Her bones shifting, painfully at that. Her screams turned into growls and whimpers. When the pain became too much, she had passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Harrison Wells~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tracker he had Caitlin place in Kendra was working. They had all agreed that they needed to monitor her after what had happened with Barry.

They had noticed a huge spike in her heart rate suddenly, and then saw her running, not as fast as Barry, but far past what a regular human could. The map showed that she had come to a stop in an alley, and then her heart rate increased even more for a few minutes before slowing down once more.

"Cisco, get the van, we need to make sure she is okay." Wells directed, "Snow, stay here and let us know of any changes that happen."

As they both nodded, Harrison followed Cisco to the van. When they got in and began driving the five minutes it would take to get there, Harrison was barely containing his excitement.

While his overall goal was to get back home, he would be lying if he said that he didn't have big plans for Kendra Allen, and now, it was all beginning.

When the got to the alley, they did not find a girl, they found a massive, auburn wolf with golden eyes staring back at them, not aggressively. But confused.

'What's happening to me?' The voice of Kendra sounded in their minds, and from what it sounded like to Harrison, she was crying.

"It's okay Miss Allen, let's get you to S.T.A.R. Labs and we can help you there." Wells tried to reassure her.

The eight foot tall wolf looked at him and nodded, before her ears twitched and her eyes locked on Barry, who had just caught up to them.

"Caitlin told me something happened, I came as fast as I-" Barry cut off from talking to Harrison as his eyes finally met the wolf in front of him.

"Mister Allen, would you mind taking your sister back to the labs so we can help her figure out what is going on?" Wells asked.

Barry just stared at the wolf. "Kendra?" He asked.

She gave a short nod, but didn't say anything.

"We will meet you two at the Labs." Wells said and wheeled into the van with Cisco.

As soon as they were on the road Cisco Ramon couldn't contain himself from the excitement.

"That was some serious Twilight stuff going on there!"

Harrison just nodded. His plan was finally paying off.

 **Authors note: Now we know SOME of Kendra's abilities. Thank you for those who reviewed! It means so much to me. For those who are wondering, Kendra and Doctor Wells will have a thing in the future... as to what kind of thing... we shall see hahaha. As for how often I put these chapters out, I have made a rule that I can only go through and edit once so hopefully I'll get them out at least once a week. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	4. Humans

**Author's note!**

 **Hey everyone, sorry this is so late. I've been having to rewatch the first season to refresh my memory on how the first Harrison Wells was. I want to make sure that these characters are as close to how they would actually act a step possible. I also don't want to to follow the script word for word like I have seen many stories do. I want this to be as good as possible.**

 **Also, sorry I am morning responding personally to each review, but just know, I have loved each and every one of them. I can't wait for you all to find out what Wells has in store for Kendra Allen.**

 **Anywho, ENJOY!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Barry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Barry,' Kendra's pleading voice rang in Barry's mind, 'I'm scared.'

He couldn't think of what to do or what to say. He knew that something could have happened to his sister, but not this. He needed to get her back to the labs. That was the only way they can hopefully find what was going on.

Walking up to her, Barry hugged the muzzle of his sister. While awkward, it seemed like just what Kendra needed, as her wolf body began to shake, almost like she was sobbing.

"Hey, I know this is so much to take in, I know you are scared. But I promise that everyone is going to help you figure this out."

'But what if I am stuck like this forever?'

"I promise, Kendra, we will make sure you are not stuck like this forever."

Kendra must have been reassured by his touch and voice, because soon the shaking had stopped. Letting go of her muzzle, Barry looked into the golden eyes that belonged to his sister.

"Let's get you to S.T.A.R. Labs, they will be able to help." Barry said in a soothing voice, "We will probably have to stick to the alleys, I'm not so sure any one has seen an eight foot wolf before."

Kendra exhaled in what sounded very much like a chuckle, and Barry smiled at her. They both were careful in how they moved. Not going too fast, and making sure that no one was around before they kept walking. It took a lot longer than it should have, only being 3 blocks away from the labs, but 30 minutes later they were safely inside the building.

Dr. Wells, Cisco, and Caitlin all met them at the entrance, making sure that the siblings were alright.

"Ms Allen, would you be okay if Caitlin ran a few tests on you to see how we can help you out?" Dr. Wells politely asked Kendra.

Barry looked over to see her just nod and walk off with Caitlin. Leaving him with Cisco and Dr. Wells.

"We can fix this right?" Barry asked the two.

Harrison sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure, Barry, but whatever happens, just be there for her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kendra~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's the last of it." Caitlin said while pulling the needle out of Kendra's front leg. "Let me just run some tests on these. I promise, we are going to find a way to help you."

Kendra just nodded and Caitlin put a sample of her blood on a Petri dish and began inspecting it.

Kendra heard someone approaching and looked back to see Barry standing there.

"How is it looking so far?" He asked Caitlin.

Caitlin glanced up at Barry, and actually looked a little mad, and she looked about ready to blow as Cisco came in the glass room as well.

"Don't think that I have forgotten about that fire." She started, "I mean, have you both lost your minds? Who do you think you are?"

Kendra was so lost. She knew she had smelled a fire, but didn't know why Caitlin would be mad about it.

Cisco responded "Well, I'm the eyes and ears, and he's the feet." Pointing to Barry.

That obviously made Caitlin very upset. "This isn't funny! You could have gotten yourself killed. You can't be running around the city like some supersonic fireman."

Barry stepped in "Why not? This is what we talked about: Me using my speed to do good."

Speed? What speed? Barry is slower than Kendra when it came to running, he sure as hell was no where close to supersonic...

"We talked about you helping us contain other people who might have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion. Meta-humans. And aside from Clyde Mardon, we haven't found any." Caitlin went on.

Particle Accelerator explosion? Kendra remembered that hot wave that had found her and Sitka across the whelping room. If that had blown, who knows what the people of central city were exposed to. Were there more people like Kendra? With these supernatural abilities? Was Barry one of them? Kendra was starting to feel the panic start bubbling up again. There was so much information to take in, and it had only been an hour since she had turned.

"People in this city still need help." Barry said determinedly while Caitlin sighed, "And I can help them. We can help them. Will you please say something?" He asked looking behind Kendra.

There was Harrison Wells once more, gazing at the scene that had unraveled before him. He looked to Kendra apologetically, as if he was saying that he would explain what was happening soon.

"I think what Caitlin is saying, in her own spectacularly angry way, is that we are just beginning to understand what your body is capable of. Not to sound like a broken record, Mr. Allen...I do caution restraint." He said to Barry.

"Dr. Wells..." Barry started, "I doubt restraint is how you got to be the man you are today."

"In a wheelchair and a pariah. "Lack of restraint is what made me these things. Know your limits Barry. I also think it is about time that we explained to your sister what is going on." Wells said, glancing back to Kendra's confused golden eyes.

Everyone in the room looked a bit embarrassed that they hadn't even thought about how confusing this all must have been for Kendra. Barry rubbed the back of his head abashedly and walked towards his sister.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that... let me explain." Barry started

"I think," Dr wells cut in, "it might be better if we just showed her. Let's go to the track."

Kendra looked back to Caitlin worriedly, but as if she read her mind Caitlin assured her;

"Don't worry I will keep working on this, I should have some results when you get back."

'Thank you' Kendra mentally told the red headed doctor.

"Shall we?" Dr Wells asked and he started to wheel forward.

Kendra and Barry followed the scientist down a ramp and into a room that had what looked like a simple treadmill.

Kendra glanced skeptically at Dr Wells who just smiled and encouraged her to watch.

As soon as Barry stepped on the treadmill and started running, lightening was flowing behind him, just like what she had saw before she had turned into this wolf, just like she had seen before her mother died.

Kendra felt something touch her leg, to see that Dr Wells had put his hand on her and was soothingly stroking her fur. As soon as she took notice though, his had had pulled away.

"You were shaking." Was all he offered as he kept watching Barry.

Kendra was about to say thank you before Barry came zooming out of the treadmill room.

"Ta-da" he said, smiling and holding out his arms and bowed.

Kendra stared at Barry 'How did this happen?' She asked after a few seconds.

"I will leave you to explain that Mr Allen. I am going to help Caitlin and Cisco out." Dr Wells said before wheeling out.

"Well, the night of the explosion, I was hit by lightening..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harrison~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Harrison looked around before opening his time-vault. Once in there he took off his glasses and after rubbing his face tiredly for a few brief seconds threw them to the floor.

He was angry, but only at himself. He had a plan for Kendra, and that plan was not to coddle her when she was scared. It was to make her stronger, just like he was doing for Barry.

Harrison stood up from his wheelchair and activated the hologram of the newspaper article. Helping him regain his purpose from the two headlines that read on the projection. Nodding at the new conviction he felt, he picked up the glasses from the floor and got back into his wheelchair.

As he headed out and made his way up to the lab where Caitlin and Cisco were he saw that they were discussing something amongst themselves.

"The DNA has both animal and human, but the strands themselves seem a bit... not unstable, but that's the only word I can think of using." Caitlin said eyeing the monitor with Kendra's samples on there.

"It looks like it's stable, but almost like it's able to morph, like it's loosely held together." Cisco said "But that's impossible."

"We've started to see a great number of impossible things lately Cisco." Harrison jumped in, "I think, since the DNA appears to have the capability of shifting she might be able to transform back into a human."

'Really?!' Kendra's voice rang in all their minds as her and Barry were walking up from their discussion.

"It's definitely possible," Caitlin said "We just need to figure out how to get you to shift back."

"I would start with brain scans and work from there," Harrison advised Caitlin, "seeing as how a panicked state made her turn, it might be a psychological trigger."

Caitlin nodded and asked Kendra to follow her to the lab.

"Oh Barry!" Cisco started as the two women were walking away, "are you feeling okay? I noticed some weird feedback on your telemetry while you were out."

Harrison looked at the man in question with some concern, but Barry just shook his head.

"Nope, I've never been better." He smiled at the two of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kendra~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have a problem," Caitlin started "I don't know how we are going to do any scans, your body is too big for the machines."

Kendra couldn't help but let out a sigh, that turned into more of a whimper in her current form.

"It's okay! Let me just talk to Cisco really quick and see if he can rig something up super quick to help us out." Caitlin said, sounding as desperate as Kendra felt.

Kendra nodded and stayed put in the glass room trying to calm down. As she sat there she heard Barry come in, humming a song that her mom used to sing to her when she had nightmares. Turning to look at her brother Kendra started to feel her tense muscles relax and her mind finally start to unwind from all of the tension she had been in.

Kendra had closed her eyes the more relaxed she had gotten and didn't even notice the rest of the S.T.A.R. labs team walk in. She got a tingling feeling similar to that of goosebumps as Barry continued to hum.

"Oh my gosh!" Caitlin exclaimed in a panic.

Kendra's eyes snapped open, and there she was... a human. A very naked human in front of everyone.


	5. Fear

~~~~~~~~~~~Kendra~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before the heat could set her cheeks ablaze with the blush of complete humiliation, Kendra Allen felt nothing more than a breeze before she realized she had been whisked to a bathroom, somewhere in the maze that was S.T.A.R. labs, with a set of clothes in her arms. While she was shocked with the speed in which everything happened, she could not control the tears that spilled out over her, now, human face due to the overwhelming embarrassment she had experienced in the last 6 hours.

She was so overwhelmed, she couldn't even put on the clothing she was sure her brother had gotten for her. Kendra's bare back hit the cold wall of the restroom and she sunk slowly to the floor with each sob that wracked her body. Never before had she experienced a panic attack, but Kendra was sure this was it. She couldn't breathe with how tight her chest felt, she couldn't even shut her eyes to sob without seeing herself covered in fur, or the lightening that had taken her mother from her and Barry.

She was so deep into her internal struggle, Kendra didnt here the soft knock at the door, or notice when it opened and Dr Snow came in and crouched down next to her. Startled when she felt hands touch her shoulder and try to soothe her, Kendra's breath hitched as she looked through foggy eyes to see the young scientist, who appeared to at least understand the sadness that Kendra felt.

Caitlin helped the slightly younger girl to her feet, not giving Kendra a single impression that she should be embarrassed at all, and helped her change into the S.T.A.R. labs sweater and pants that Barry had managed to get for his sister.

After she was changed, the once presumed cold, Doctor embraced Kendra, holding her as silent tears rolled down each of their faces. And while both were for different reasons, both women understood each other. After a minute of silence, both pulled apart and shared a teary eyed smile.

"I am so sorry for the pain we have caused for you," Caitlin apologized, slowly slipping back into her cold demeanor, "I will try to help you in any way to go back to normal."

Kendra sadly smiled, "Thanks, but this wasn't your fault. Barry told me what happened and there is no way you would have been able to control the explosion." She watched Caitlin's expression seeing the doubt and stubbornness flicker across her eyes. It was obvious that the woman was putting all of the blame on herself.

Caitlin smiled a tight lipped smile "Let's get headed back to the lab. There are a few tests we would like to run before you head home for the night."

Kendra nodded and both women started the trek back to the main labs.

~~~~~~~~~~~Harrison~~~~~~~~~~~

Harrison and Cisco had long since vowed to pretend like nothing happened when Kendra turned back into a human, both men slightly red in the face as Barry pulled his sister away. After the agreement, Cisco had went to work on an idea he had about a treadmill for Barry, while Harrison decided to wheel down to the blown up particle accelerator. Thinking that this would give him some room to clear his head. When he was sure he was alone, he stood up out of his wheelchair and leaned on the railing looking down at the destruction, sighing and rubbing his face with his hands.

It was well known in his time that Kendra Allen was a very beautiful woman. She But he had never anticipated just how amazing she really looked. She had great muscle tone on her slender figure. She was very pale right now from the lack of sunlight for nine months. Her long Auburn hair hung close to her chest... Harrison shook his head to stop thinking.

'Get over it, we still have a mission to accomplish.' Harrison thought to himself. He tried to resolve himself, to get back to the task at hand. But everytime he came close, all he could think about was Kendra Allen standing there, not even aware that she had turned back into her human form, looking as peaceful as could be. Harrison also chuckled when he remembered how wide her eyes became as she realized the situation she was in.

Ruffling his hands through his hair, Harrison took a deep, frustrated, breath. 'She is just means to an end. Nothing more.'

"Dr Wells?" Caitlin's voice rang through an ear piece.

"Yes Dr Snow?" Harrison responded, starting to fall back into character.

"Would you mind coming up here and helping me run a few labs so we can send Kendra home for the night?"

Smiling, knowing that now the real action was about to start happening, and that his hard work was going to pay off, he responded "I'll be up there as fast as I can." And with that he sat back in the damned chair and made his way upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~Kendra~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where did Barry go?" Kendra asked as she was laying in a machine (now that she was able to fit) getting some brain scans.

Caitlin, on the other side of class watching computers monitors, pushed a button that allowed her to communicate with those in the room.

"There was a crime scene that he had to go to. Apparently he was late."

Kendra snorted a little bit "All the speed in the world couldn't make my brother on time to that job. If it wasnt for how good he is I'm sure he would have been canned a long time ago."

There was no response from Caitlin, but Kendra just imagined her smiling on the other side of the glass. After about another 5 minutes of the machine whirring around her it finally stopped. The bed that she was on slowly slid out and she sat up.

"How does it look?" The Allen girl asked, wringing her hands together with anxiety.

"Every thing looks great." Caitlin responded, seeming a bit frustrated.

"Isnt that supposed to be a good thing?"

At that moment, Dr Wells made an appearance, which caused Kendra to flush with embarrassment remembering that the last thing he saw was her nude. She wasnt sure, but through the glass she thought she saw a small flicker of a smirk cross the man's face, but he was acting as though nothing had happened, so she chalked it up to the darker lighting in the other room. He nodded at her and wheeled closer to look at the scans that were just taken.

"Its a great thing that these scans are looking normal." Dr Wells confirmed, "As scientists though, it can be a bit maddening when we are looking for a cause."

She nodded in complete understanding. "Are there more tests that we can run?"

With that question, the man smiled, "If you are up for it, I have one test that have a good feeling would give us the answers we are looking for."

"How soon can we get started? I'm not very keen on seeing Joe and Iris if I am going to go feral on them any moment."

"In that case, let's get you set up." Dr Wells said before wheeling out of the room, waving at Kendra to follow him.

The young woman did as beckoned and walked alongside the man.

"So what did you have in mind?" Kendra questioned.

"Well, Miss Allen," Dr Well started.

A frown crossed Kendra's face. Feeling old at the term.

"Please Dr Wells, call me Kendra. That name only belongs for my mom."

Dr Wells looked up at her with a smile, "Then by all means, call me Harrison. 'Dr Wells' can sound a little too pretentious at times. Anyways, we know that what ever is happening to you is psychosomatic, due to the fact that when you were under duress you changed, and when you were calm you changed back to yourself,"

Kendra started feeling the heat creep up on her face as the memory came up.

"So what I am planning on is hooking you up to a machine that can monitor your brain activity in real time and we will try to stimulate different regions with pictures and phrases and see if there are any abnormalities." Harrison finished as they reached a new room. "Go ahead and just sit down in this chair while I start getting things set up."

Kendra did as told and sat in a chair that looked like it belonged in a dental room.

She giggled and muttered, "After 9 months I probably could use a dental checkup."

Harrison chuckled as he wheeled up with a headband that had all sorts of wires on it. "I can assure you, Kendra, that your teeth are in emaculate condition."

She smiled a big toothy grin at the man.

"Why thank you Harrison, it's good to know that there is still something good about today."

Harrison smiled back at her and beckoned for her to come closer so he could put the device on her head. She did as asked and leaned forward so that he was able to get the device on her. Kendra couldn't help but feel awkward as she stared at Harrison while he attached the machinery and made sure everything was on correctly. So she said the only thing she could think of.

"You know, the TV doesn't do your eyes any justice."

The man, with a look of sursurprise and questioning looked to Kendra, as if asking her to explain.

"Sorry, that was such a dumb thing to say. It's just that your eyes almost peirce the soul when you're this close." Kendra explained quickly.

Harrison chuckled at that, "Who knows Miss Allen... sorry, Kendra, maybe that's my super power from the explosion."

Kendra laughed at that too, "I hope not. My soul is a little messed up at the moment."

With that comment the Dr went serious, "Anyone in your perdiciment would feel same way. It is just important to not let how you feel now, hold you back from reaching your true potential."

What Dr Wells didnt notice is that during his motivational moment, he had grabbed Kendra's hands in his until after he had finished speaking. He had noticed when Kendra smiled at him and gave his hands a light squeeze.

"You know, I've always dreamed of meeting you and picking your brain with how intelligent you are; but I had no idea you were so kind as well."

Harrison flashed a quick smile and nodded at the girl and then dropped her hands and went to work with computer just next to the chair.

Just as the monitor pulled up, Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry came into the room, Caitlin looking beyond furious.

"Dr Wells," Caitlin said with a fury, turning to glare at Barry, "Barry here has neglected to tell us that he has been experiencing dizzy spells constantly."

Both Dr Wells and Kendra turned to look at the boy.

"Barry, what is she talking about?" Kendra asked worriedly.

Barry sighed looking around the room, "I fainted just a few minutes ago after saving this guy."

"You lied to us!" Caitlin fumed, "How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells? We're your doctors!"

Barry had sat on the bed across from Kendra while Caitlin was pacing and yelling, and Cisco had started up on some tests with Barry.

As Caitlin kept talking about all the risks that could be causing him to faint, including strokes, Kendra got more and more worried about her brother's health. Harrison was paying attention to them until suddenly an alarm type noise started going off on the computer monitor that Kendra was hooked up to. All of the people in the room stopped what was going on and looked to see what the cause of the noise is. The three scientists leaned in around the monitor.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?" Cisco asked with wonderment.

"The amygdala is producing an obscene amount of hormones right now." Caitlin stated.

"I think I know why," Harrison said looking at Kendra.

As everyone turned to look, Kendra could barely control how fast she was breathing, and what was most noticeable was the gold eyes that had now replaced her green ones.


	6. Anger

~~~~~~~~~~~Harrison~~~~~~~~~~~

Barry had quickly gotten up out of the bed Cisco and Caitlin made him sit on, and, in a flash, was there holding his sister's face trying to get her to focus on him. Harrison saw Kendra lock her eyes on Barry's and struggled to stay focused as her body was stuck in a mental battle of either trying to transform or trying to remain in its human state.

Cisco and Caitlin were franticly looking at the computers and their tablets, trying to find ways to slow hormone production down. Even with his calm demeanor, Harrison was feeling the anxiety that everyone else was feeling from the chaos.

'There is no way we can accomplish anything like this.' He sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his own mind down from the infectious anxiety.

"Everyone, quiet down." He commanded from his wheelchair putting his glasses back on. Everyone, besides Kendra, who was still trying to focus on Barry, looked to him for direction.

Harrison wheeled over to the Allens, taking note that Kendra's form was now shaking and her nails had become thick and black and were growing right before Harrison's eyes. He looked over to Barry with a look in his eyes that said 'follow my lead', to which the boy nodded.

Harrison put a hand on Kendra's trembling arm, and felt an annoyingly pleasing warmth spread through him as he did so. He ignored the feeling and started gently rubbing her arm, trying to almost have a slow pattern in the way he was massaging. He looked back at Barry to make sure he was doing the same. He also noticed, Kendra's breathing almost was becoming in sync with the brushing of her arm.

"Kendra," Harrison said in a soft, yet authoritative voice, "You can control this. But to do that, you can't keep being at war with yourself." To that, bright gold eyes met his blue ones, and he felt as though he would melt under the heat the stare brought him.

"He's right Kendra," Barry continued, thankfully releasing Harrison from the pressure of those amazing golden eyes, as she shifted to look at her brother. "Remember that crazy therapist that Joe brought us to, and we hated him? Remember what he taught us to do when we felt like we had no control?"

Slowly the trembling stopped and Kendra nodded at her brother. Harrison stepped back as the two siblings continued on, listing of things that they could control to one another. Turning, Harrison looked back around to see the monitors Kendra was connected to.

"You can practically see her taking control." Caitlin muttered.

Harrison hummed at that as he continued to watch the scans start to normalize. He turned back again to face the siblings. Kendra's nails had gone back to normal. She now had a small smile as Barry chatted with her. Harrison smiled at how quickly she was starting to learn to control the beast.

Caitlin and Cisco were now talking amongst themselves of how, if given the right triggers and if she is also able to calm herself down, she could control tranformations.

"That would be so cool, can you imagine?! Being a giant wolf, fighting crime?" Cisco exclaimed.

"No one is fighting crime!" Caitlin shouted. "There is no telling how dangerous these transformations are for her body, or if she has complete control of it! And what happens if somehow she cant change back Cisco? Are you really willing to risk some poor girl's life because you want her and Barry to be superheros?"

As she finished, she stormed out angrily, leaving the whole room, including the Allen siblings, in quiet shock.

"Well Cisco," Harrison turned to face him, "no one has made her that mad since..."

"Ronnie, yeah. I know. I'll go talk to her." Cisco said, handing Harrison the tablet with all of Barry's information on it.

As Cisco ran out to chat with Caitlin, Harrison turned back to the siblings and smiled.

"Great work Miss Allen," Harrison said, almost chuckling at the look of distaste that crossed her face at the name "Sorry, Kendra. You did a great job regaining control. This really helps give us an insight into how we can better help you."

The smile she gave him didnt reach her eyes, something that made Harrison feel a form of concern about, but again he pushed it to the side.

"Ronnie was Caitlin's fiance right? Hes the one that died the night of the explosion?" Barry questioned, causing some shock to appear on Kendra's face.

Harrison felt guilty about Ronnie. Of course, he would do it again if it meant the Allens would be who they are meant to become, but that didnt mean that he didnt feel bad that Ronnie became a sacrifice.

"Yes, he is... missed." He said solemnly. He paused for a second out of respect to Ronnie before looking to Barry and instructing him, "Well Mr Allen, let's go find out what is causing these dizzy spells, shall we?"

Barry nodded, and Harrison turned to head out the door. Before he could make it to the door his eyes narrowed in calculation as he heard Kendra whisper to Barry.

"Barry, I dont want these powers."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Kendra~~~~~~~~~~~

She had grabbed her brother's arm, and looked deeply into his brown eyes. He looked back at her as if he couldn't understand how she wasnt excited. Yes, right now she was able to control it better, but what happens if next time Barry wasn't there? What if it was like Caitlin said? What if she got stuck? What if she hurt someone?

Barry sighed, as if he could hear all of her panicked thoughts, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We will figure this out sis." He said giving her a small smile. "I promise."

Kendra could tell though, Barry was going to try to convince her to keep the powers. He had always been amazed by the impossible, while Kendra loved the predictable.

So she pretended to smile back at her brother as they walked to the room with the "Ciscoed" treadmill. While she watched as Barry went flying into a wall of boxes, she barely noticed. Even when hypoglycemia had caused him to need 40 bags of fluids, she was still lost in her thoughts about the canine inside of her.

Finally, when Barry came to, there was talk of tacos, and how much Barry would need to eat. Kendra couldn't help but zone out as she focused on her powers. Did she want them? Should she keep them? Could she even get rid of them? Her thoughts stopped immediately though, when she heard a voice.

"For Mexican, I recommend Tito's. On Bruckner Avenue. Best... Kendra?" Her foster Father paused for a second, preparing what sounded like was going to be a scolding. "You're awake?" He now said with tears in his eyes.

Kendra, with her own, happy tears nodded and rushed over to Joe for a hug.

"How long have you been up?"

"She has been awake for about 7 hours now." Harrison chimed in assisting the girl who was once more, overwhelmed with emotion.

"And you haven't come to see me?" Joe asked with hurt in his voice, as he pulled Kendra back to look in her tear filled eyes, he saw the exact reason she hadn't come to see him just yet. Golden eyes that were filled with tears. Joe gasped with shock as Kendra hurriedly stepped back from him.

"I-i-i'm sorry Joe, I was going to but," Kendra started, beginning to shake. She felt a hand take hers and give it a squeeze. She looked over to see Barry, looking at her with a small smile, to help her calm down.

"It seems as though Kendra was affected by the blast as well Detective." Harrison finished for her. "We needed to run some tests before she was to see anyone. Especially since we dont know the full capability of her powers yet."

"So her eyes changed color, I dont think that warrants a house arrest to S.T.A.R. labs." Joe looked to the wheelchair bound man angrily.

"Joe, its more than that." Barry chimed in. "She can turn into-"

"A monster." Kendra interrupted stepping up again, her voice now sure, as she looked to her foster father.

"What do you mean?" Joe said, worry coating his words.

Kendra shook Barry's hand out of hers and he took it as a cue to back up. Kendra, trying to show Joe what she had become, allowed the fear and anger to rage within her and build up. This transformation, she felt no pain, and she assumed it was because she was no longer trying to fight the beast. She let it win.

She heard increased heart rates from everyone in the room as she became the wolf. Well, everyone except for Harrison, who looked to be giving her a sad, yet proud, smile.

Joe had backed himself up against a wall as a giant wolf, now stood in his daughter's place. She could hear his breathing become more rapid, she watched every muscle he had twitch with the desire to run. As Kendra noticed that, she felt the beast start to get excited for a chase. But she quickly shoved that thought away.

"Surprise." Kendra's voice echoed in everyone's mind. Barry chuckled a little bit as Joe jumped at hearing the voice.

"H-h-how, what, I dont understand." Was all Joe managed to spit out.

Barry and Harrison were there to start explaining everything to Joe. About how when the wolf crashed into Kendra it made must have affected her on a molecular level. How it was similar to Barry. What they were running tests on. Pretty much everything about Kendra's new life was being divulged to Joe.

As they were talking, Kendra felt a tap on her fur covered leg, and looked down to see Cisco motioning for her to go to his lab area. Confused, Kendra followed him out, leaving the men to continue with their discussion. As Kendra reached the lab, she noticed that Cisco was a bit red in the cheeks, and wasnt making direct eye contact.

"I made something for you while we were waiting for Barry to wake up. It's just a prototype but it figured..." Cisco paused as he got even redder. Knowing he wouldn't be able to finish what he was saying, Cisco turned to pull out an all black suit. It looked to be made of a spandex material, that also seemed to have some form of webbing mixed in.

Cisco set it on the lab table as he explained, "the webbing in it has been coded with by looking at your DNA. The goal is that it should morph along with you if you do change. It definitely not finished product. But I figured it's better than nothing."

"Thank you Cisco" Kendra's voice rang out to him "That really means a lot"

Cisco smiled and nodded happily "Anyways. Um... I just let you test thay out." He said awkwardly, again as he started shuffling out of the room.

Kendra sighed, knowing that she would never be able to live "the incident" down. But nevertheless, once Cisco had left, Kendra started humming the song that had helped her calm down the first time, and sure enough, she turned back into her human form.

She opened her eyes once she felt the cool air of the lab hit her body. Thankfully, the blinds had been drawn this time and she was able to put on the suit that Cisco left her. He also left her a new star labs sweater to put on. The suit made it look like she was wearing leggings, so she really didnt have a need for new pants as well.

Once changed, Kendra walked back out to where everyone was standing and came upon a very heated conversation.

"If you wanted what was best for Barry, you'd try to talk him out of this lunacy, instead of encouraging him to go out there and risk his life." Joe angrily said towards Dr Wells.

"You saw a man control the weather. What are the police going to do against someone like that?" Barry questioned back, "Since the accelerator explosion we suspect there may be more like him. I mean, just look at Kendra and me!"

"And you're going to do what? Catch them? Are you insane?" Joe started. Barry started shifting uncomfortably in his spot, knowing the lecture that would come.

"You think, that because you can run real fast, and that your sister can change into a wolf, that you both are invincible? You're not! You're both kids. My kids." Joe finished, looking pointedly at Harrison now.

Kendra had walked into the room, behind Caitlyn, with her arms crossed over her chest trying to keep calm during this debate.

"We aren't your kids, Joe." Barry retaliated, "And you're not our father. Our father, is sitting in Iron Heights. Wrongfully convicted. You were wrong about him, and you're wrong about this!"

Joe looked more and more hurt with each word Barry spoke.

"I may not be able to help him, but if I can save someone from a burning building, or stop some armed thieves, I'm going to do it. And you can't stop me. So dont try."

Kendra saw the tears in her foster fathers eyes, "You all think you're so smart. But you dont know what you dont know. And I hope, that you're clever enough to figure it out before somebody gets killed." Joe finished pointing at Barry, and with that he left, not looking at anyone as he left.

When he was gone, everyone was sitting in sad silence after being reprimanded by Joe. The only thing thay broke the silence was Kendra's barefooted footsteps marching closer to her brother. The moment she reached him, she slapped his face so hard that he flew off of the bed he had leaned back on. Everyone looked at Kendra's body shaking with anger, standing over top of her brother. But only Barry could see the yellow eyes glaring angrily at him


End file.
